1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor packages, such as power integrated modules. More specific implementations involve the use of a metal clip to connect die and components within a semiconductor package.
2. Background
Conventionally, to connect dies, such as IGBTs, rectifiers and collectors, within a semiconductor package, aluminum wiring has been used. Such wiring uses wire bonding heads.